return of a crazy host
by Trent'sGirl
Summary: The host is back.Saving new friends for death lead to some unknown trues about a host's true reason behide making Trent his.READ THE TRUE ABOUT A HOST FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE.


**I have time to kill during westest. I wrote a second story that goes with true about a host. READ IT FIRST or be lost as hell. I can 7 days left then end of school. The people who don't have that left but longer I feel sorry for you. Enjoy. I don't own total drama. Some parts are left for you image what something/one look like. Things are change to help fit the story**. "Talk" _"thinks"_

Some new guy hosts total drama. He is one of the worst host ever. Chef and interns ran the show while he goes get his hair done or whatever else. So I was shock when they told us there be a fourth season. I almost fainted when I was as to help out. They said the host wanted me there. This make Heather yell so loud, you could hear it around the world. She still mad over Chris going to jail. She tells everybody, the only reason I'm still here because I'm sleeping with chef. The only romantic moment we had was the kiss on the dock after Chris got taken away. I'm still under age. So that bitch needs to shut up.

Meeting the new contests was fun but me and some of interns meeting them. I froze. Everybody stop be hide me. There stood the man who has taken so many innocent lives. "What are you doing here? An intern asks. Rating were going down so they bought me back." Chris said. "The press said you when to jail for something big." Sam said while still playing his Pokémon video game. "No I was taking a break." Chris said. He started talking about the teams or something. All I know is I wishing Chef was here right now and Chris' eyes would get off me. "Now go." I heard then I saw the constants running. "Nice to see you again, baby." Chris said. "I thought you were locked up til your death." I said with anger in my eyes. "The network doesn't like the new guy so they got me out." "_Fucking idiots."_ I saw a little smile on his face as he pull what look like a button up to my face. "Listen baby, you be my little lover or poisons great snakes kill the new victims and everybody on the island and Loser Island. Your choice?" His hand move closer to the button. "_What do I do? I get hurt and hurt Chef's heart if I do but if I don't I have more deaths on my soul." _"Stop!" I yelled. His finger was like an inch away from the button. "Is that a yes?" He smiled. He had me. "Yes." "Yes who?" "Daddy." "Good, now keep quiet and out of sight. Don't want the other teens knowing your back." I just fell to my knees. I was scared and lost. Chris lends down and kisses my lips hard. As he left, he turn to me. Change your clothes, baby." Then he walks away.

An intern lead me to where my and Chris will be sleeping. As he took his leave, I started going through my new clothes. The intern says something about Chris burning new clothes for me and burning the old ones. I change into a pair of black comfortable tight jeans and a red tank top. I got my dad's chocker out of the small camo bag on top the drawer. It was black with a sapphire red flame in the middle. When mom gave this to me, I was scared I was going to burn her. I started to get my power over fire. Dad gave this to her to give to me when my godly powers started to show. It was to help me control them til I could do it on my own. I haven't needed it for years but I keep it around for courage. I put it on and head to where things needed to be done for the challenge. During the challenge Dawn kept looking my way. I just hope she didn't see me. If I was a constant, I would vote for the girl who lies about her family. What was her name again?

The night have fallen. I was told to meet Chris in the same spot on the beach as our first time. It was a cold night. I was facing the same way I was that night. My clothes fold beside me. "You all ready for me." Chris walks up to me as I got in position. I could hear his jeans fall as he grabs my hips pulling me back. Tears fell as he fucks me dry. "Still so tight. No wonder ever man wants you. Your my bitch, baby." Chris moans as he started going faster and harder. "I'm not you…" I was stop by a kick in the ribs. "Don't you ever talk back to me slut. All those people want is your body. I'm the only one who will ever care about you." As he talks, I could fell his cum mixing with my blood in my hole. Chris pulls out and push me to the ground. He kicks me in my ribs about 10 times and my belly 20. I put my clothes back on as he pull up his jeans and walk away.

I hide in the shadows of the forest during the voting off meeting. They voted off miss chatty-box. The whole time Dawn kept looking at me. _"Maybe she knows or she saw us on the beach."_ I walk back to the camp and went to bed.

It was early morning. I was walking down the beach in a pair of camoflous night pants and shirt. I suddenly was knocked to the ground. "Sorry, let me help you up." The guy said. I put out my hand. The guy pulls me to feet. "Thanks. Aaaaa…" I said trying to remember his name. "It's cadet Brick, sir." Brick said while sup looting. At ease cadet." I started walking again. He started walking beside me. "So Trent, why are you here and not with the other losers?" Brick ask looking at me. "Helping the interns. They don't know the island like I do." I look in the forest. Everything started to heal when I first got off the boat. "Oh. May I ask you something?" "You just did but shoot." "How do you ask a girl out?" "Just ask her and give her friends." Brick look at me with questionable eyes. "What are flowers?" _"Dumb army boys."_ "Follow me." I turn and started running into the forest. He has no trouble keeping up with me. _"Where are those flowers?"_ I look to my right. I saw them by the tree where I first got them. They were the first things to heal and now they look like the first ones I pick just there are more colors. I pick 6 red ones, 3 camoflamous and 1 blue and white shiwl. "Here" I said as I handed him the flowers. The blue and white was in the middle. The camoflamous around it and the red around them. "Thank you, sir." Then Brick started running back to camp. I stood there looking at all the different and unordary colors the flowers are now.

I was punch in the back of the head, which cause me to fall. I open my eyes to see Chris over me. He was holding me down with me down with one hand and a knife in the other. "You slut. Where were you with?" He kept repeating it as he cut into my skin deep through the night shirt. "I was walking and. . ." Smack right across the face. He runs the knife down the right side of my neck and body." Don't you ever lie to me slut." When he finally was done, the knife went back into his pocket as he walked away.

As soon as Chris was out of sight, I ran for the medical tent. Clothes so cut up they lay were the attack happen. Blood running out everywhere. I fell and pass out before I made it.

When I woke, I thought I'll be in the spirit world. But I was in one of the cabins. My body was wrapped in an old army cover with a familiar sent on it. M wounds all taken care of and wrapped. I just now saw all the people looking at me. I pull the cover up to my nose and blush. "Hi Trent." Zoe said trying to lighten the mood. But how would you feel found by strangers, bare and laying in a pool of your own blood. "I better go." I said as I try to get up. B pulls me back down. "No you are not in any condition to go anywhere." The nerd said. I can't remember his name. "What happen, Trent? There was blood everywhere." Brick ask as he looks at the wall. _"He was trying to be nice." _"Meet up with a wild animal." I said. "None of the animal, not ever here have knife parts." Dawn commented. "Dawn, you are an idiot. Who knows what all these animals can do." Scott remarks back. "I have 2 questions." I bought up 2 fingers. Everybody even Brick was looking at me. "1, who knows I'm here and/or hurt?" Zoe sat on the bed as Mike answer. "Us and who should know. Why?" I need to think of a why fast. "Aaaa… Am said only a few people need to know I'm here." "2nd question please?" Dawn ask sweetly. "Where did you get the cover?" "We ask to use it from chef." Zoe answer. I froze. The sent smell familiar cause it smells like him. A sound knocks me out of my shock. "Losers time for the marshmallow ceremony." "I got to go." Before anyone could say any. I jump up and leave. "Trent!" I heard them yell.

I still was not dress. I don't care. I ran to where I was to meet Chris after the marshmallow thingy. When I was at the spot on the beach. I sat down and cried. My body hurt all over. I'm lucky I don't open any wounds the water turn wild. The air suddenly turns every, every cold. I touch my dad's chocker. There no heat coming from it, so it not doing this. So, who is?

It was still cold and the water was still wild, when Chris shows up. A smack across the face was my hello. He pulls out his knife and started cutting off my wrapping and into my skin. The wrapping lay around us as he pushes in and out super hard. It hurt like hell and blood was pouring out everywhere. He craved his name over and over again into my chest. "Your mine. No one will ever want you. I don't want you. I want your power and body. All you're go for is a few fucks and your magic. You're noting but an dirty, over-used slut." As he finish, he came. Blood and cum pour out my body. He pushes his knife up my hole so far you couldn't see it. "Fire island is mine." He picks me up and tosses me into the wild lake. I try to yell for help but the lake kept pulling me under. I thought I was a goner but this lady save me. She pulls me to shore near this man. She lay me down as the man started nurse my wounds. "I'm going to relax the water. You take care of Trent." "ok." Those voices, I've heard them before. All my wounds were dress by the time she comes back. She lends over me and looks me into the eyes. Once the moonlight touches her hair, I knew who it was. It was Dawn. "Keep your eyes on me." Dawn said as her tail wrapped around one of my legs. Wait tail, Dawn a mermaid. I cry as Brick pull the knife out. It hurt even as he was caring for it. "Why are you here?" I ask as she let go of my leg. "I heard the lake go wild. Come to see what wrong and saw you. Brick follow." Dawn as her tail change to feet and legs. "Thank you." I said and left so they wouldn't start asking questions. It hurt to move.

Things keep going on the same because I was order to stay in my room. He all was make it hurt. I didn't know what was going on past the bedroom door.

I started packing it almost was over then I would go to my new home. While everyone watches to see who will win, I was putting my bags on the boat. I pull my hood over my head. The crew kept looking at my beaten face. As I went to sit down, Chris show up and we leave. I fell asleep halfway thought.

When I woke up, it was sunshine. I was laying on an old beat up mattress in a cold basement. All I had on was my jeans barely. I had some new cuts and cover in dry blood. I look up when the door open. An old maid was bringing a cup down. She handed me the cup and said "Here drink this, daddy's orders." I took the cup and drunk it in one drink. It tasted so awful, I can't explain it. She left.

Days later, Chris came down with food. I was starving and freezing. He sat it down in front of me. It was one of those mimi cheese pizzas. I dig into it. It was ice cold. He laughed. He problely didn't cook it. He pushes me back. Removing any think he need to. He was pounding so hard and fast that the pain never let up. I was so weak, my body wouldn't do anything but lay there. When he was finish, I just lay there, worry that this is where I will die.

Few days after that, I started throwing up. The maid that brought me the drink brought down a little white wand. "Please use the bathroom on this." I went to the left bottom corner. There was no bathroom so I just use the corner like a dog. I did what she asked then walk back to her. She looks at it then me. "Hope you like mother day." She yelled as she left. I sat down pulling my knees to my chest. The drink was a potion to knock me up so he could have a powerful heir. _"What going to happen to me when it born?"_

After days of cold loneliness, Chris will show up. He will bring me something small to eat. Pound til he gets his release. Add a few new cuts and his name then leave. I've gotten little bigger over the time I've been here but I don't know how long I been here. Chris was pounding into me when I started going into labor. Chris walked up the stairs and left. After hours of labor, the old maid and two blonde young ones came down. The old maid help get the baby out "It a girl." The blondes said as the maid handed her to me. The blondes clean her off with their aprons then left. She was small for a newborn. She was asleep.

I was just about to fall asleep when the door just burst open. "Trent." I sat up to see Dawn and Gwen looking back at me. Dawn turn away from me as Gwen walk down to me. "WE found him." Dawn yelled. "Can you walk?" Gwen ask as all my friends I made on the island came running in. "What that?" Few asked awhile pointing at my little girl in my arms. "Explain later." I said as I pass her to brick. I stood up but had trouble walking. Dj helps me walk out of there.

We were all most to the door when I fell to my knees. I was too weak to move anymore. I need to face it. I was going to die here. I saw Chef with cuts and stabs and gun shots all over his body. Everybody was trying to get me up as the cop burst in. I pass out as they stop Chris and Chef from fighting.

I woke to my baby girl beside me and everybody looking at me. "You had multiple cuts on the inside of your body. Rips of skin. Some will scare." My mom said. "How is she?" I ask sitting up. "She is going to be fine, fire god." Dawn said. "Don't you mean goddess?" Cody commented. "What her name?" ask Zoe. "Sapphire." A few days later, I was release for the hospital. When we got to the house, Chef was there with flowers in his hand. "I'll leave you guys alone to talk." My mom said as she grab sapphire and when inside. I walk up to him. When I stood in front of him, I felt out of place in a black button up and black jeans. "Why don't we walk in the garden?" He said. I lead him to the garden.

We started walking. Neither knew what to say. "Do you love me even doe I'm damage goods?" I don't love your body." "oh." I look down. "I love your heart, soul and mind." He finishes. He grabs my hands and pulls me til I was facing him. "Nothing will change that. Do you understand? I love you for you." I started to cry. I lay my head against his chest. "Sorry for bring you into this mess." "You're worth the trouble." We stood there til later. He kiss me goodbye then when our separate ways. When I got inside, there were the flowers from the island with a note saying "You miss your own birthday. So happy late seventeen birthday. I love you, my flame." I smile.

**3 tears later**

I was in the kitchen putting the candle on the cake. I run a music company. Every band I sign hit it off big. A female singer who goes by fate wanted to come to the birthday party. Everybody been very helpful though all this. My friends from the island let sapphire call them aunt and uncle. Dawn helping me learns how this being a god works. Mom love being the buy you what you want grandma. Chef taken the role as her father. He lives not too far from the little white house so that a help. As I walk out with the cake I saw people running to the table. "Grandma yelled cake." Sapphire and her little friend giggle. Some ate while she open her presents. I sat not too far away from her I need to hit the guys. They got my 3 year old a bb gun. "Mommy, where yours?" Sapphire walks over to me and sat on my lap. Everyone look at me. "You know those fire bursts." She shook her yes. I reach up and unhook my dad's chocker. I put it around her neck. "Happy birthday." She kisses me on the cheek and ran to play with her friends.

I stood up then was pull back til I was in the kitchen. I turn around to see Chef standing there with a black box. "I know what you are going to ask and you know my answer. I don't like rings and yes I will marry you what I get things settle." I said as he sat the box down. "But it not a ring so close your eyes." I did as he put a chocker around my neck. "I thought since you are losing your dad's chocker. An endegment chocker would be a nice replacement." I look down at it. It was black with a red camoflamage flame in the middle. I wrapped m arms around him and we share one quick kiss like on the dock all those years ago. We rejoin the party. Things were finally going right for me.

**Thank you for reading this fanfic. Sorry for misspelling I like to say thank you to my readers and those who write other fanfics. Please writers update. The digimon story me and my bff is writing will be continuing when I get to remember about it. I would finish it myself but it on her thingy. I read story later because transformers and batman are calling. So !**


End file.
